


The Game

by thewaynecondition



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alfred mentioned in passing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Slight mentions of blood, gagging, semi dominant John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaynecondition/pseuds/thewaynecondition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't always make it to bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my good friend on tumblr and figured I'd post it 8). Enjoy!

Bruce doesn't always make it to bed. Hell, most nights he doesn't make it to the elevator in the cave. John starts a game with himself. Of all the rooms in the manor, where will the Batman land?

Kitchen? Alfred's Study? Front yard? Backyard _(these last two thoughts a silly musing since at least he makes it inside)_? Foyer?

It's fun for the first week since John doesn't really sleep most nights anyway, but after that he starts to worry. He's found Bruce in the tub surrounded by blood-tinged water and ace bandages. In his childhood bedroom with his legs falling over the bottom of the mattress and his hand resting so gently on his face John simply closed the door instead of waking him. To be honest it was a little unreal finding Batman on the stairs one night, cowl in hand and errant curls strewn across his forehead. And It was a testament to how far they'd come in the two years since Bruce's return that John was able to haul him up and drag the man to bed without the crusader waking.

John walked down the main hall slowly and checked each room. Coming up on three am, he knew that by now Bruce had come back silently and since there was no adorably clingy vigilante wrapped around him in bed that meant his game was on again. A draft tickled over his toes and he followed it to the manor library.

"Bruce?" He called gently, padding across the room and stopping in front of the large red leather chair at the center. John smirked. Bruce's head was settled over one large arm, his legs over the other with a book cracked open on his chest. Bruce's breathing was measured, rising and falling with the insistency of a metronome. Up and down. And up and down. But they both knew he didn't sleep well enough for that.

John folded his arms."You're over selling it."

"Damn." A single hazel eye popped open, and Bruce smiled, "What gave me away?"

"I've been dragging your heavy ass to bed for a month now. I can kind of tell."

Bruce sat up and chucked the thick book onto the side table. "I've been meaning to thank you for that."

"Oh really? How?" John stepped up close and slid into the chair with him, knees on either side of Bruce's hips, his ass snug on the crusader's thighs. Bruce's arms wrapped around him with an immediacy, a desperation for contact that John lived for in every fleeting moment that he decided to show it.

"Ever have sex in a library?"

John laughed, "I don't know why I expected that to be a more graceful proposition."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, Bruce, I've never fucked in a library, since most libraries are _public_ and my juvie sheet was long enough. I didn't need to add indecent exposure to the list."

"And now?"

"Now...now I'm interested."

Bruce reached up and slotted his hands on either side of John's face. His fingers fit behind the curve of John's ears and his thumbs rubbed the skin of his jaw as he tugged the younger man down for a kiss. Even with that intimate touch the kiss was hardly a gentle thank you. Neither of them really having the patience for gentle or slow. John set his teeth into Bruce's thin bottom lip and pulled him closer by it until Bruce was sitting forward in the leather chair pressing in, groaning on the slight edge of pain and wondering if John would break skin so soon.

Bruce surged up, arms around John still, and walked them over to the book case, slamming John's back against it. A few thick spines thudded to the floor around them and no more thought was spared then to kick the flapping pages out of the way. (Nothing of real value was kept where they could destroy it anyway. Their biggest worry might have been waking Alfred but even he could not be bothered now).

John slipped his fingers under Bruce's shirt, moving to tug it off but Bruce was already going to his knees and pulling the drawstring on John's sleep pants.

"We could have done this in the chair," he panted, tugging Bruce's hair instead.

Bruce yanked down the pants, "It's not library sex unless you knock over a few books."

"Oh really? Are those the rules?"

"One of the rules."

John snorted. "Any others I should know about?"

"Silence is golden."

"Wha-- _uh_." John's head knocked back against the bookshelf once more. The last of his questions withered on his tongue as Bruce set John's cock over his own. Bruce closed his lips and sucked warmly along the tip of him, teasing at his slit almost curiously as though he had never before been in such an interesting position. He tasted John for a moment before pressing down further, frowning playfully at every little noise the former detective made as he did so. "Fucker."

Bruce popped off and shushed him with a grin. Across from them, in the glass case where the truly expensive first edition books were kept safe from their _shenanigans_ , John could see their reflection: Bruce going to work slurping the length of his cock, tonguing the gland just beneath the head, clawing red lines down his pale thighs. John could see Bruce's curls quivering free of the patented Bruce Wayne gel pattern as he moved and the hint of muscle beneath his shirt.

"Take it off," he moaned.

Bruce frowned, this time, truly miffed at being interrupted in his work. He sat back and licked his wet lips. "What?"

_"Take off your shirt."_

Bruce obliged him and took a firm grip of his dick. "May I finish?"

"Yeah be my guest."

Hazel eyes flicked upward and watched John as his cock was slid back over the crusader's tongue. Bruce did not stop his descent until John hit the back of his throat, then he took a breath and pressed forward, burying his nose in John's groin as he swallowed. John's hand tightened in his hair and he panted frantically, trying and failing to follow the silence rule. Fuck that rule. Bruce's throat was fucking perfect. He thrust in just a little deeper, gagging him with it before pulling back just far enough for Bruce to breathe. They'd been doing this for long enough to know he had permission to fuck Bruce's face, to fuck the goddamn Batman's face. John rushed back in, chasing the heat and squeeze, revelling in the little choking sound that Bruce made as he opened wider and the corner of his eyes teared.

"Fuck." John watched their reflections again. Watched the tight line of Bruce's spine wriggle, his skin heated with excitement, the slight twitches of the crusader's hips. "You like being powerless when you can," John reminded him, looking down and thrusting deep, holding the back of Bruce's head to his groin and shivering. Bruce moaned, breath huffed through his nose, fingers still scratching John's thighs now moving up to his hips and pressing deep bruising marks into his skin. In a second he would pass out, flowers of darkness blooming in the corners of his vision, his throat stretched out.

John pulled back. Bruce breathed deep. He filled his lungs. And went back to sucking, long sloppy strokes that tightened John's balls till he was coming in thick pulses over the flat of Bruce's tongue. Bruce swallowed it all, neat as ever, before standing and kissing John so fiercely that finally skin did break and he tasted blood (definitely his own--he knew the taste) mixed in John's come.

"You don't get a turn," John informed him, "you get to actually go the fuck to sleep before work in the morning and more importantly before my afternoon training session. I am going patrolling at the end of the month whether you're awake for it or not."

Bruce nodded and kissed him one more time before backing off and picking up the displaced books along with his shirt. "I'm alright with that plan."

"Good."

John took Bruce's hand and tugged him back to the bedroom and under the million count sheets, snuggling with his ass against Bruce's erection and knowing full well his game would likely be on again tomorrow.

But where would the Batman land this time?


End file.
